


Breakthrough

by clio_jlh



Series: Hollywood 'verse [5]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babies, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Community: schmoop_bingo, Established Relationship, Family, Fatherhood, Humor, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Romance, Show Business, Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clio_jlh/pseuds/clio_jlh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David is teething. Jim isn't sleeping. Bones comes to the rescue with Cheerios and conversation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakthrough

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Hollywood 'verse established by Our Life Is Not a Movie or Maybe; takes place between the final chapter and the epilogue of that story. Prompted by [](http://weepingnaiad.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**weepingnaiad**](http://weepingnaiad.dreamwidth.org/) on a kissing meme on my journal. Fulfills the "baby—feeding" square on my [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=schmoop_bingo)[](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=schmoop_bingo)**schmoop_bingo** card.

Jim wishes that he'd thought to look in _What to Expect in the First Year_ before agreeing to Carol's scheme that he should have David for two months after she weaned him. It seemed like a good idea, as six to eight month old babies are real babies, not infants, right?

Thing is, they're also teething. An entire shelf of the freezer is full of toys to soothe David's little gums, and Jim's heart breaks a little every time David cries because there's so little Jim can do and it's no one's fault. Feeding is sometimes rough, as David has the urge to gum things but that causes him more pain. Jim sings to him a lot—"All Together Now" seems to be a favorite, though it might just be the bouncing—and is glad that being a film maker is a flexible enough job that he can nap when David naps or he'd be even more exhausted than he is. He's also glad that he and Bones haven't found their dream house quite yet, because he'd feel pretty bad putting Joanna through the week he's just had.

When Bones comes by on Friday morning, Jim is exhausted and wondering how Carol talked him into not hiring a nanny; she had her sisters and mother to help her, but Jim's on his own during the week. He plans to be awake when Bones gets there around eight, but he crashes out on the couch, David in the snugli on his chest. He wakes up, blinking, to a grinning Bones.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," he says.

"Hey," Jim says, and sits up slowly. "Sorry." Thursday had been a Very Bad Night Indeed.

"Go to bed, Jim," Bones says, unbuckling the snugli. "I'll take him."

"But I wanted to--"

"I ain't going anyplace," Bones replies. "And you sound like a drunk."

"Okay," Jim says, standing up and heading for the stairs. Then he stops, thinking of what Bones said, and turns around. "Did you really kiss me awake?" he asks.

"Yep," he says. "You don't remember? Guess you really were out."

"Can I have another one to sleep on?" he asks, and realizes he sounds like a little kid but kind of doesn't care.

"Of course," Bones says, and kisses him.

Jim wakes up around eleven and comes downstairs to Bones and David having a conversation over Cheerios. Well, David is mostly saying "baa baa baa" and Bones is responding with a lot of "is that so?" and "oh really?" and the occasional "well, you know, I never liked him." David is sitting in his high chair, his little fingers playing with the tiny O’s on the tray, and some of them occasionally make it into his mouth.

"Solving the world's problems?" Jim asks as he comes in the room.

"David and I were talking about the rom com draft," Bones says, "and he's made some very perceptive suggestions."

"That's my boy!" Jim says, and David grins, and damn, there is that tooth, poked through and gleeming white in his grin. "Bones, it's there!"

"Yep," Bones says. "Guess we'll sleep tonight."

Jim pulls Bones into his arms. "Eventually, maybe," he says, and kisses him like he means it.


End file.
